


Truth or Dare?

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: A game of truth or dare quickly escalates between you and Jared.





	Truth or Dare?

“This is stupid.”

You rolled your eyes at Jensen. “It wasn’t stupid two minutes ago when you dared Misha to do shots of hot sauce.”

“Yeah stop complaining and play the damn game.” Misha laughed and reached up on the table for another beer.

“Whatever. Truth.”

You pursed your lips, trying to think of a good question. “Ok,” you drummed your fingers against your chin, trying to think. “Ok, who out of the three of us,” you motioned around the circle you all sat in, “would you pick to join you in a threesome?”

“Ew, no.” Jensen shook his head. “I’m not answering that.”

You shrugged. “You know the rules. Either you talk, or you drink.”

“This is stupid.” Jensen grumbled but took the beer Jared offered him, popping the cap off. “You’re all stupid.”

“Come on, it’ll be a lot more fun once you’ve got some alcohol in your system.” You grinned. “Now chug!”

Jensen sighed but brought the bottle to his lips, downing it as quickly as he could. He set it down when he finished and shook his head vigorously. “There, you happy?”

“Very,” you smiled at him. You’d already had a few beers yourself, and were starting to feel a bit tipsy. You and the guys had finished shooting earlier than planned tonight, and decided to have a few drinks in your trailer. One thing led to another, and now the four of you were either spilling your guts, making prank calls to other cast members, or,  most recently in Jensen’s case, chugging beers.

“Ok, so I guess it’s my turn now?” Misha nodded and Jensen sighed. “Alright, uh, Jared. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Jensen thought for a moment then smirked. “Alright. I dare you to kiss Y/N.”

Jared’s already rosy cheeks flushed even more, and you felt your heartbeat pick up. You laughed nervously. “Come on, Jay, that’s the best you can come up with?”

“You’re right.” Jensen leaned forward in his seat. “You gotta make out for a whole minute.”

Shit. That’s not what you had in mind. You made a mental note to yell at Jensen later. Bad enough he knew about your crush on your best friend, but now he was taking advantage of it.

Jared must have sensed your nervousness because he laughed and reached for a beer. “Don’t worry, Y/N. At this point, what’s another beer anyways?”

“No!” You spoke up before your mind could process what was happening. All three heads turned towards you. “I mean, it’s fine. I don’t care.” You shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. “It’s just a game, right?”

Jared cleared his throat as he put the bottle back down. “Yeah, right. Just a game.”

You glared over at Jensen while Jared scooted closer, sitting right across from you on the floor.

He cleared his throat again and ran a hand through his hair, leaning forwards until his face was inches away from yours. Your breath hitched.

“You ok?”

You nodded, smiling nervously. “Yeah, let’s just get this over with.”

“Ready?” Misha started the timer on his phone. “Go!”

Jared lightly placed a hand on your cheek and pulled you towards him, your lips finally meeting.

The kiss was a little awkward at first, but eventually the two of you found a rhythm. Maybe it was the fact that you were both slightly drunk, or maybe Jared was really into the dare, but things started to get really heated very fast.

Jared gently caressed your cheek with his thumb while firmly holding you close, as his tongue explored your mouth. You brought a hand up to his face and moved up through his hair. You grabbed a fistful and tugged lightly, causing him to let out an involuntary moan.

You pulled away from the kiss, surprised and more than turned on. Jared’s face was bright pink, pupils blown wide and his breathing heavy.

You jumped at the sound of an alarm going off. Misha fumbled with his phone and turned off the timer, mumbling “minute’s up,” while averting your gaze.

“Oh.” It was all you could manage to say as you stared at the floor, trying to get your racing heart under control again.

The four of you sat in silence for a few moments until Jensen coughed nervously and stood up.

“Well, I should get going, it’s late and I have an early scene tomorrow.”

“Me too.” Misha shot up and followed Jensen out, the two of them shouting back “goodnights” and “see you tomorrow’s.”

You and Jared sat in silence, not looking each other in the eye. You stayed like that for a while before Jared cleared his throat.

“Y/N…”

“It’s late, Jared.” You stood up and started walking towards your bed. “You should get back to your trailer and catch up on some sleep.”

“No.” The stubbornness in his voice made you turn around, surprised.

“I’m not leaving. Not-” he sighed, throwing his arms out, “Not until we talk about what that was.”

“It was a game, Jare.” You sighed, leaning against the door jamb. “Just, a stupid dare, ok? Don’t overthink it.”

Jared took a few steps towards you. “Come on, Y/N.” He let out a laugh but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. “You know that’s not it.”

You looked back at him with sad eyes. “You’re drunk, Jared.”

“So are you.” He took another step forwards. “Y/N, just tell me. Say that you didn’t feel anything. That it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“Jare…” you trailed off as he closed the remaining distance between you and once more held his face inches from yours.

“Say it.”

Your heart began to race as you looked up, staring him in the eye.

“I can’t.”

Jared leaned in and pressed his mouth against yours, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. He cupped your face with both hands, pressing his body up against yours. You pulled away for a brief moment, breathing heavily and forcing him to meet your gaze as you spoke.

“This isn’t going to be a one time thing, is it?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Jared caressed your cheek, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Who would’ve thought that it would be a dare that would help me man up enough to finally kiss you?”

You laughed softly, bringing your hands up to hold his face. “Well I, for one, am happy as hell that you did.”

Jared kissed you again, harder this time. You made another mental note to thank Jensen later and deepened the kiss, sliding your fingers through his long hair.

Hands wandered downwards and rested on the curve of your ass, squeezing lightly. You pressed your hips forwards against his, gasping as the bulge in his jeans rubbed up against you.

He broke the kiss and spoke your name just above a whisper. “Y/N.”

The way he said your name, so softly, so full of love, had you going crazy. “Yeah.”

One hand moved around you waist and gripped you by the front, pressing the heel of his hand against your covered core in a silent plea. You made a small sound, somewhere between a whine and a moan, as your eyes fluttered shut.

“Please.”

Jared lifted you swiftly, kissing you as he walked you both to your bedroom. He gently laid you down on the bed, lowering over you without breaking the kiss. He lowered his hips until they made contacts with yours, and started moving them on small circles.

You gasped again and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance until he pushed his way into your mouth, still circling his hips. You sucked hard on his tongue, causing him to moan in pleasure.

He moved his mouth down your neck, nipping at the junction of your shoulder and moving his hands to slide your shirt up. You wriggled under him to help get the shirt off and threw it to the side, unclasping your bra and tossing it as well.

Jared’s calloused hands gently massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples, causing your hips to rise off the bed slightly. He took one nipple in his mouth and continued to massage your breast, while his other hand slid down and nimbly undid the button of your jeans.

Your pants quickly came off and your underwear followed, leaving you naked under Jared. You pushed him off of you and sat up, helping him remove his clothing as well.

When he was completely naked, he pushed you back down on the bed and scooted down, pushing your legs apart and burying his face in your throbbing pussy. Your back arched and your eyes fluttered shut, a strangled noise coming from the back of your throat. You grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair in one hand, bracing yourself on the bed with the other as he lavished you with attention.

Jared licked a stripe up your core and latched his lips onto your clit, sucking and holding you down with a strong hand on your stomach. His other hand moved down and he inserted two fingers into you, sliding in easily since you were already unbelievably wet.

His fingers stretched you open and curled expertly, quickly inserting a third finger. Soon you were writhing underneath him as he rubbed your g-spot and sucked on your clit, coming in a matter of seconds.

You were breathing heavily as Jared rose back over you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked at you, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on your lips.

“That was…”

“Amazing? Incredible? Mind blowing?” You nodded and Jared kissed you again. “Baby, I’m only getting started.”

You barely had time to recover before Jared devoured your mouth again and kissed you like there was no tomorrow, rubbing his erection through your wet folds. He moaned against your lips as you ran your hands over his firm chest and over his shoulders, pushing him away.

“You just gonna keep teasing or are you going to fuck me?”

Jared practically growled at that, nodding enthusiastically. “Hell yeah.” He kissed you again before pulling back and searching your nightstand. “Condoms?”

“I’m on the pill.” You brushed some hair out of your eyes. “Are you clean?”

Instead of answering, Jared kissed you again and slipped a strong hand under your waist. He lined himself up with your entrance and pressed his forehead against yours.

“Ready?”

You nodded and he pushed in, bottoming out in one swift motion. An audible gasp escaped from your lips at the feeling of being so full, and this was _Jared_ , and holy fuck he needed to start moving or you were going to die.

You tentatively moved your hips upwards, moaning as his cock angled perfectly to give you exactly what you needed. Jared used his free hand to grab one of yours and link your fingers together, shaking with the need to move but still locking his gaze with yours.

“You good?”

“Jared, for the love of all that’s good, if you don’t start to fuck me now I don’t think I-” you were cut off as Jared began to pound into you, letting it all go as he fucked you mercilessly. You squeezed his hand and grabbed him by the back of his neck with the other, pulling him down into a kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your heels into his back, urging him deeper.

It wasn’t long before you felt yourself near the edge again, around the same time that Jared’s hips began to stutter. He reached between your bodies and circled your clit quickly with his thumb, giving you the push you needed to reach your climax at the same time that he buried his load in you.

Spots of ecstasy clouded your vision as you came, your high being drawn out by Jared’s slow thrusts to prolong your pleasure for as long as possible. He softly kissed his way up your neck until he reached your lips again, locking them in a lazy kiss. His cock, now soft, pulled out of you and he rolled over to the side, panting. He turned his head to look at you.

“That was-”

You smiled. “Amazing? Incredible? Mind blowing?” You turned your head as well to face him. “Oh yeah.”

Jared chuckled as you stood up slowly, walking over to the bathroom. You peed quickly and then brushed your teeth, returning to your room and pulling out some clean underwear from your dresser as Jared headed to the bathroom as well. After a moment of hesitation, you grabbed his shirt that had been thrown to the other side of the room and slipped it on, laughing to yourself as the hem reached almost to your knees, and the sleeves ending a little over your elbows.

You pulled back the covers and settled in bed as Jared walked out of the bathroom, smirking at the sight of you wearing his shirt. “Well aren’t you cute.”

You couldn’t help but smile as he pulled on his boxers and slipped into bed next to you, pulling you so your back was flush against his chest. He kissed you softly on the top of your head and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I’ve been told so on a few occasions.” His chest rumbled with a deep chuckle that sent chills down your spine. “So are you.”

“Only because of you.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck and sighed contentedly. “Good night, Y/N.”

You smiled, pressing yourself closer up against his chest and letting sleep pull you under. “Good night, Jared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at ruined-by-destiel for more of my works.


End file.
